¿La historia se repite o no?
by Zalex Grajalex
Summary: primer one shot de la saga: Coby almirante de la marina se reune con su viejo amigo, el rey de los piratas,


_**Nota del autor**_: Hola nakamadas, Antes que todo les doy las gracias por leer esta Fic en Segunda me gustaría decirles que esta historia es parte de una saga de one shots que publicare la cual se llamara "La leyenda del One piece". También quiero decirles que esta historia tiene spoiler y mucha imaginación

_**Disclaimer**_: One piece sus personajes y toda su historia no me pertenecen ni pertenecerán todo es propiedad de su autor Oda, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia sin ánimos de lucro

_**¿La historia se repite o no?**_

En los pasillos de una lúgubre prisión camina con paso firme un fornido Marín de gran estatura y de pelos rosados, cuyo fornido cuerpo contrasta con su esbelta figura y anteojos, su ropa de la marina denotaba el rango de almirante puesto que obtuvo sin la necesidad de alguna fruta del diablo y al capturar a D. Teach mejor conocido como Barba negra.

El marino continuaba con su marcha hacia una celda reforzada de kairozen en donde se encontraba un hombre de 36 años de edad su piel morena y tostada por el sol daba muestra de sus largos viajes por el mar, su pelo negro como el abismo y sus ojos negros como balas de cañón se perdían en la inmensa oscuridad que cubría todo el cuerpo de aquel hombre cuya sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad sobresalía de aquel lugar

-Genio y figura hasta la sepultura ¿verdad Luffy?—El susodicho no contesto nada en cambio lanzo una sonora carcajada

-Hola Coby, mírate no has cambiado nada desde raftel

-Porque eso fue hace un año Baka—

-Jejejeje tienes razón

-Mírate luffy ya has conseguido tu sueño y te entregas a la marina, ¿Por qué? Y no me digas que por ser igual que Roger

-Eso nunca; mi sueño no era ser como Roger si no, ser rey de los piratas

-Entonces si ya lo habías conseguido, porque te entregaste tan rápido?

-Por muchas razones Coby, En primera debido a una enfermedad—EL Marín puso una cara de sorpresa

-Chopper dijo que era debido a tanto esfuerzo de mi cuerpo mis órgano vitales no soportarían mucho tiempo además un virus misterioso entro en mi sistema

-Ya veo justo como Roger—Dijo el marino con cara de pensamiento al recordar cómo fue que el antiguo rey de los piratas había sido ejecutado

-Si además, el gobierno Mundial y la marina nos hostigaban frecuentemente—Ante este comentario el mariné sonrió al recordar las incontables batallas que tuvieron por todo el mar, en las cuales siempre terminaban en empate.

-Siempre hacíamos destrozos en nuestra luchas lo recuerdas luffy?

-Como olvidarlo,

-Pero luffy tu nunca te sentías intimidado por los marines porque ahora le temes a ese hostigamiento?

-Yo no le temo a la muerte—Dijo esto con una sonrisa—Pero mis nakamadas…

-¿Te entregaste también por ellos verdad?

-Sí, no quiero que les pase nada, con la muerte de Franky es más que suficiente—Dijo esto con la mirada gacha pero aun así no perdía su sonrisa -Gracias por lo que están haciendo por mi

El mariné sonrió, -Toma esto como un regalo de nuestra parte

-Dale mis más sinceras Gracias a Helmpo, en verdad si ustedes no hubieran intervenido habrían matado a mis amigos

-Descuida a la marina lo único que le importaba era tu captura—Dijo esto en tono serio

-¿Y cómo están mis nakamadas?

-Ussop regreso con Kaya y se casaron ahora tienen dos hijos, jejeje igual de narizones, Zoro está viviendo en Shimotsuki y dirige el dojo de su antiguo maestro, Sanji ahora dirige el Bariatte y es conocido como el mejor chef, Chopper está en su tierra natal trabajando como Doctor, Nami está en la isla del cielo y Brook está desaparecido—Dijo esto último dando el pésame al capitán

-Descuida él está con Labbon, pero como esta ella?

-Robín, como crees que se encuentra?—Pregunto con sarcasmo

-Tiene que entender que es lo mejor para ella y para mi hijo

-Por eso he venido

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Acaso ya no los vas a cuidar pero si tú me prometiste..

- Si ya no los voy a cuidar, porque serás tu quien lo haga

-¿HE? A que te refieres

-El almirante Hokode murió y ahora Tashsigi es la nueva almirante

- ¿Y eso qué?

-Nosotros tres hemos convencido al gobierno mundial y a la marina de liberarte, a cambio de que te unas a la marina y pidas disculpas al gobierno mundial

-Jejejeje Buena broma hace mucho que no me reía así—Dijo Mugiwara

-Luffy hablo enserio últimamente el mar es un caos y necesitamos tipos fuertes para calmarlo

-Vamos amigo tu sabes que eso es mentira nunca me liberaran

-Te digo la verdad el gobierno te liberara si te unes a ellos, te libraras de la ejecución

-Gracias, aunque aceptara la propuesta cosa que no voy a hacer, de todos modos moriría por la enfermedad

-Pero Vengapurk es un gran científico y junto con tu medico Chopper te aseguro que encontraran una cura, apenas tienes 36 años tienes mucho por que vivir¡

-Luffy—La expresión de tristeza en el fornido marine denotaba que estaba a punto de llorar —Estas seguro de rechazar la propuesta

-Si, sabes que soy un pirata nunca me uniria al gonierno mundial

-Luffy como amigo te insisto en que lo pienses no por ti si no por ella

-Hablando de eso como esta Rika

-esta Bien, se alegra de que este a punto de mi retiro, pero no trates de desviar el tema sabes muy bien que ella te ama y que moriria de tristeza si mueres, que acaso no piensas en ella o en tu hijo?

-Pienso en ellos todos los días

-Justo por ellos acepta, no importa si esa enfermedad te mate que no te gustaría morir feliz junto a tu familia?—Luffy se puso a reflexionar sobre ese punto

-Además, no te gustaría volver a ver a tus nakamadas y ver cómo han vivido después de cumplir sus sueños—La expresión de luffy empezaba a darle la razón a Coby

-No te gustaría ver a tu hijo correr jugar y cumplir su sueño—El mariné sabia que con ese argumento haría que luffy cambiara de opinión

-Lo pensare,-Dijo seriamente

-No lo pienses mucho te ejecutaran mañana en la tarde

-Lo entiendo, por cierto saluda de mi parte a Rika y a tu hijo por favor

-Me gustaría que tú lo hicieras en persona

-Te he dicho que lo pensare, no presiones

-Nos vemos luffy,

-Nos vemos Coby

El mariné sonrió sabía que esa forma de despedirse daba a entender que aceptaría la propuesta pero luego recordó lo insensato que es luffy y que probablemente la rechaza

-¿En verdad luffy la historia no tiene por qué repetirse o sí?—Dijo el mariné antes de salir de la prisión

_**¿Fin?**_

_**Nota del autor**_: Hola que tal les pareció la historia? Por fa dejen reviews para saber su opinión, Y perdónenme por el final abierto y también disculpas a los fans de Luffy x Nami, pero necesitaba hacer esto para hacer la amenaza… digo propuesta, Bueno les propongo que si este one shot llega a 15 reviews la convierto en una historia larga y pongo como pareja a Luffy y Nami que dicen?

Bueno sin nada más que decir les agradezco por leer el fic y también aprovecho para invitarlos a leer la historia

Sentimiento abordo (de mi autoría) en donde las chicas de one piece pelearan por el amado capitán Mugiwara no sin antes pasar por problemas divertidos y trágicos

También dejo un adelanto de otro one-shot de esta saga

_**ADELANTO DEL FIC "La elección" Parejas Luffy?**_

Pov ****

Por qué a ella y no a mí, que tiene ella que yo no te pude dar, será que te gusta más su sonrisa o porque su forma de ser te cautivo ,dime por favor que es lo que en ella viste y que en mi fallo, dime por qué en mi tu ser jamás se fijó, dímelo antes de acabar con este sufrimiento de una vez dime porque a ella le diste tu corazón a sabiendas que yo te di el mío, dime porque la elegiste , dime por que amas a …

Gracias por leer y recuerden los comentar es agradecer


End file.
